Je parie que
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Defi de Zenophys Blodeuwedd : Les péripéties de Voldy. Voldemort fait un pari avec Luna ... et perd


Bonjour, Bonsoir. Voilà ma réponse au défi ″les péripéties de Voldy″ proposé par Zenophys Blodeuwedd

 **Intitulé :** _Voldemort fait un pari avec Luna et …. perd_

Bonne lecture 😊

 **Bêta** : Blihioma et Mael-kun

 **Je parie que …**

Voldemort s'ennuyait énormément. Il était installé sur son trône, la joue droite appuyée sur son poing, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir. Il passa en revue tous ces mangemorts, n'arrivant pas à choisir lequel d'entre eux méritait le plus un Doloris. Il trouvait que ses dernières recrues étaient trop faibles, pleurant même avant qu'il ne lance son sortilège.

Tout cela ne l'amusait plus du tout, il poussa un soupir d'un profond ennui, surprenant ses fidèles qui se demandaient ce qui allait encore leur arriver.

-Est-ce que tout … va bien … maître ?

Lucius Malefoy s'était avancé d'un pas, osant dire tout haut la question que toutes les personnes présentes se posaient.

Le mage noir leva sa baguette vers celui qui venait d'interrompre son profond ennui ainsi que ses réflexions, prêt à lui faire payer cet affront. Il posa ses yeux carmin sur le blond et baissa sa baguette en soupirant une seconde fois. Il ne répondit pas à l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, il préférait retourner dans ses pensées et trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Il aurait bien été voir son jeune ami, Harry Potter, mais ce dernier était introuvable. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé échapper sa fureur contre ses petits mangemorts adorés à ce constat. Et maintenant que sa colère était retombée et que plusieurs dizaines de ses serviteurs avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie, il ne leur trouvait plus aucun intérêt, un peu comme si ses hommes étaient passés de mode.

Il se redressa affichant un sourire que certains pourraient qualifier de mauvais. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot pour les personnes présentes. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, ricanant dans les couloirs. Il passa devant plusieurs cellules sans s'arrêter, ne trouvant aucun intérêt aux prisonniers qui se trouvaient enfermés à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta et recula de quelques pas pour observer la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait. Avait-il bien vu ? Elle portait des radis comme bouche d'oreille ?

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cellule. Il s'approcha lentement de la prisonnière, il se posta face à elle, attendant la moindre réaction de crainte, une étincelle de peur dans son regard, la moindre trace de frayeur… mais rien, absolument rien. Juste un regard rêveur qui fixait un point derrière lui. Il se tourna pour regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière lui et comme il le pensait, à part eux, la pièce était vide.

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps fut piqué dans son orgueil. Jamais, au grand jamais, un sorcier ne s'était permis de l'ignorer. Dès qu'il apparaissait quelque part, tout le monde se tournait vers lui, c'était comme cela que ça devait être et pas autrement.

-Qui es-tu pour oser m'ignorer ?

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds sembla se réveiller et s'animer. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux et porta son attention sur l'homme au visage si semblable à un serpent.

-Oh bonjour, je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite aujourd'hui. J'observais les Nargoles qui jouaient au fond de la pièce. Ils sont partis. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Voldemort serra fortement sa baguette, cette gamine osait lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pourtant ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de la blonde.

-Donne-moi ton nom !

La jeune femme le regarda sans ciller, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas remarquer qu'elle était menacée par le sorcier face à elle.

-Luna Lovegood

Voldemort sourit, il avait enfin un nom pour cette personne qui osait le défier. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était l'absence d'émotion sur son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura avec un léger sifflement.

-Dis-moi Lovegood, tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise par la question du lord. Elle s'attendait plutôt à être torturée pour avoir des informations sur son père ou sur Harry. Pas être questionnée sur son physique.

-Je pense que des Joncheruines vous embrouillent le cerveau. Vous n'êtes pas effrayant, vous avez un physique atypique. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je dirai même que vous ne ferez pas peur à un moldu.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sentit la colère l'envahir, il la fusilla du regard, appuyant le bout de sa baguette sur son front

-Petite peste, comment oses-tu insinuer que je n'inspire ni peur, ni crainte ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Lord Voldemort, celui qui régnera bientôt sur le monde ! Siffla-t-il de fureur

Luna jouait tranquillement avec un des bouchons de son collier

-Vous savez qu'Harry n'a jamais eu son premier baiser ? Les deux seules fois où ça a failli arriver, il a été interrompu

Le mage noir fut décontenancé par l'annonce de l'étudiante, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, surtout que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur sujet de conversation actuel. Que venez faire Potter là-dedans ? En quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser ? Il pouvait tout de même mettre cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour lancer une pic ou deux quand il le verrait. A part cela, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

La blonde semblait suivre le trajet de ses pensées car elle lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle parlait à un ami

-Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que les moldus n'ont pas peur de toi. Alors faisons un pari, nous allons du côté moldu. Si tu gagnes, tu auras le premier baiser d'Harry. Si je gagne, j'aurai son premier baiser.

Il recula d'un pas suite à cette annonce.

-Pauvre folle, que me racontes-tu là ?

-Tu préfères le professeur Dumbledore ? Ça ne sera pas son premier baiser mais ça pourrait se faire également.

Voldemort recula de deux pas, presque effrayé et dégoûté en imaginant la scène avec le vieux fou.

-Quel cauchemar ! Je préfère Potter, au moins il n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire et lui tendit la main.

-Marché conclu ?

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux et répondit.

-Marché conclu

Le mage noir serra la main de son interlocutrice, sous les exclamations de quelques mangemorts qui l'avaient suivi par curiosité pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Maître, vous n'y pensez pas ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose, je suis là pour vous, déclara Bellatrix Lestrange totalement dévouée à l'homme.

-Si je puis me permettre maître, elle pourrait s'enfuir durant votre escapade, intervint Lucius Malefoy

Voldemort attrapa le poignet de Luna et se tourna vers ses disciples

-Silence ! Vous n'avez pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! Restez ici, si un de vous nous suit, je n'hésiterai pas à lui lancer un avada !

Il passa devant les mangemorts sans leur adresser un seul regard, tirant la jeune Luna à sa suite. Il sortit dans le jardin et s'éloigna jusqu'à sortir des limites des protections afin de pouvoir transplaner. Il tira l'adolescente contre lui et disparut dans un petit pop. L'étrange couple apparut dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards moldus. Il prit à nouveau le poignet de la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne ou tente de s'enfuir et quitta la ruelle afin de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Il avait fait de nombreux raid du côté moldu, il savait donc agir en conséquence.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche c'était que ce soir, c'était la fête d'Halloween, des milliers de moldus hommes, femmes et enfants confondus étaient de sortie et déguisés. Ça passait du costume le plus drôle au plus effrayant. Malgré tout, le mage noir pensait qu'il avait encore toutes ses chances de gagner son pari et avoir le premier de baiser de Potter. Bien évidemment, il faisait ça pour sa fierté et montrer qu'il avait raison et non pas pour goûter les lèvres bien roses de l'adolescent brun à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avançait fièrement dans les rues, cherchant la proie idéale à effrayer. Un adolescent, avec une hache sur la tête et du faux sang qui coule le long de son visage, passa à côté de lui et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Trop bien ton costume, vieux

En sentant la main du moldus, Voldemort se figea et fut parcouru d'un frisson, il se tourna pour lui faire regretter son geste mais devant lui se trouvait trois personnes : une sorcière, un extraterrestre et … un chat

-J'adore votre costume, vous l'avez fait vous-même ?

-Votre visage, c'est du maquillage ? Comment vous avez fait pour le nez ?

-Et vos yeux, ce sont des lentilles ?

Luna, toujours tenue par l'homme, était un peu en retrait et pouffa en voyant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps se faire harceler par des personnes nullement effrayées.

Énervé, l'homme à la face de serpent sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les trois moldus

-Avad ….

La jeune fille blonde plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de l'homme pour l'empêcher de finir son sort en lui rappelant que ça ne faisait pas partie du pari. Il fit alors demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement tout en tirant Luna à sa suite puis disparu du Londres moldu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius et Bellatrix étaient réunis dans la salle du trône, leur maître était revenu furieux avec la jeune fille. Aucun mot n'avait fuité donc ils ne savaient pas l'issue de ce fameux pari. Oui, ils étaient tous au courant car dès le départ du duo, Bellatrix s'était empressée de le dire à tout le monde, jugeant indigne que son maître se rabaisse à faire une telle chose. Seuls le blond et sa belle-sœur étaient pour savoir l'issue de cet étrange duel. Et là, Voldemort et Luna étaient actuellement en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans prononcer un mot. Le silence n'était ni glacial, ni brûlant, on aurait cependant pu entendre une mouche voler.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance que le trio d'or arriva pour libérer leur amie des griffes du Lord. Un plan avait été mis au point pour descendre dans les cachots sans se faire voir, libérer Luna et repartir sans être vu. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupéfaction quand ils passèrent près d'une salle d'y trouver Luna. Ça semblait presque trop facile pour leur mission de sauvetage. Ils avancèrent lentement dans la pièce, restant sur leur garde, prêts à se défendre. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant que leur amie allait bien et n'était pas blessée. Bien évidemment, ils étaient contents pour elle mais ça les étonnait énormément. Depuis quand Voldemort et ses hommes étaient-ils gentils ?

Harry s'avança de quelques pas

-Luna, tout va bien ?

Des signes d'inquiétudes se faisaient entendre dans sa voix

La Serdaigle se détourna de son vis-à-vis pour regarder son ami et lui sourire

-Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te voir. Je vais très bien par contre, tu sembles manquer de sommeil

Elle s'approcha lentement de son ami quand elle fut retenue par le mage noir. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face

-tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il

-Bien sûr que si

-Non, il est à moi

-Tu as perdu, il va falloir t'y faire

-hmmf

-Il ne fallait pas accepter ce pari dans ce cas, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi

Luna secoua lentement la tête. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Harry, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le survivant écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle action de la part de son amie.

Voldemort se retenait de sauter sur la jeune femme, après tout, il avait accepté le pari et ses conséquences. Lucius et Bellatrix regardaient la scène plus que surpris, en comprenant ce qu'aurait fait leur maître s'il avait gagné. La Serdaigle était toujours aussi surprenante, personne n'aurait pu la croire capable de faire une telle chose.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir, il s'approcha rapidement du couple, attrapa la jeune fille et l'écarta du survivant d'un mouvement brusque. Il se posta devant le brun et s'empara de ses lèvres en le serrant possessivement dans ses bras.

Harry essaya de se défaire de sa prise mais il n'y arrivait pas, il fallait dire que l'homme à la face de serpent avait beaucoup de force

Voldemort lâcha ses lèvres et se tourna vers Luna en ricanant

-tu as peut-être gagné son premier baiser mais tous les autres seront à moi à partir de maintenant

Il ricana et souleva Harry pour le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Au moment de quitter la pièce, son rire devint diabolique, à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à son nouvel otage. Toutes les personnes spectatrices de cette scène furent tellement surprise que personne ne réagit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire

J'espère que ça vous a plu *-*

Lyn


End file.
